Users often carry multiple cards, such as an ID badge, one or more credit cards, and a driver license at the same time when handling their daily routines. A card holder may therefore need to provide a way to conveniently carry these multiple cards as well as other relevant functionalities.
Many card holders do not provide a convenient storage of multiple types of cards. Because different cards may require different types of storages in a card holder. For example, an ID badge may be better stored in a transparent and detachable card holder because the ID badge is often used by showing to others or scanning across a sensor. A credit card may be better stored in a pocket that allows convenient retrieval because a credit card needs to be taken out from its pocket and swiped through a card reader every time it is used. A driver license may be better stored in a non-transparent container or in between other cards in order to shield private information included thereon from the general public. The designs of most current card holders, however, have not incorporated users' storage preferences towards different types of cards.
Second, some card holders do not provide enough flexibility for users to carry the card holders conveniently in ways that they prefer. For example, the cardholder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,293 can only be carried via a lanyard, which may not be a convenient means in many occasions. The cardholder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,004 needs to be carried by a brooch or a clamp which tends to damage clothes.
Third, the connection piece for securing a card holder to a user is often either flimsy and thus fragile or bulky and thus inconvenient. For example, the cardholder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,905 requires an additional structure outside the body of the card holder. The connection between the additional structure and the card bolder body may be fragile and easy to break.
Fourth, when users assemble all the cards in one deck and retrieve different cards from time to time, the thickness of the card deck changes, sometime irreversibly. A card holder with fixed dimensions and open ends do not handle well the frequent changes of a card deck and, as a result, cards may be lost. For example, the card holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,293 uses plastic retainer clips to maintain multiple cards inside the card holder, which tends to become looser in shape after a certain amount of usage and cards may accidentally fallout of the card holder.
Lastly, in addition to cards, users often carry other personal items, such as keys and paper currencies, in addition to cards. It may be time consuming to locate a particular personal item from a card holder that includes several different kinds of personal items. Disorganized personal items tend to become misplaced, lost, or stolen.
The above identified problems are reduced or eliminated by the apparatuses disclosed in the present disclosure.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures; showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.